


Walkabout

by laudanum_cafe



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bjork - freeform, Drabble, M/M, Song fic, Stick Around For Joy, The Sugarcubes, Walkabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: Recently, there has been one particular song that Pete's been playing. Repeatedly, and on a daily basis.“What is it about that one song? You play it all the time.” Patrick asked Pete once.The bassist just blushed and shrugged. “It just makes me think of you.”





	Walkabout

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super quick and very short drabble written while listening to Walkabout by The Sugarcubes. The lyrics were just SO Peterick so I just had to do this. 
> 
> Warning, it's super rushed and not edited. It was a spur of the moment thing that will probably get deleted...but the song was too cute to pass up. 
> 
> PS: The original draft have italics but they don't seem to translate when I transfer to AO3.

Pete was blasting the fucking Sugarcubes again. 

It wasn't that Patrick disliked the band. In fact, he was actually quite a big fan of Björk’s solo work and had a number of her albums in his illustrious music collection. Only Post and Biophilia were part of his revered vinyl wall of fame but he was very fond of her entire solo catalogue and had the rest of her albums either download digitally or on CD. 

He was 11 years old when he first saw the video for “Army Of Me” on MTV and while he didn't quite understand it, he did find it very interesting and mysterious. He couldn't quite place what the allure was but one thing was for certain, he had never heard a voice like Björk’s before. 

So, Pete blasting The Sugarcubes wasn't offensive to Patrick's auditory sensibilities. No, not at all. It's just that he had been playing Stick Around For Joy in heavy and steady rotation for almost a month now. 

When Pete discovered a copy of Medúlla in Patrick's CD collection, he was slightly surprised. “I didn't know you listened to Björk.”

Patrick immediately bristled and became defensive. “What's so surprising about that? I listen to everything. Just because I have a penchant for, quote unquote, ‘white boy funk’ you think I can't listen to something different? She's an innovator and wickedly avant-garde.”

Pete just grinned. “Björk, huh?”

“Fuck off, Pete.”

“No no no. She's awesome and I totally agree with you. Dude, chill. I've been a fan since Debut came out. But...I dunno. I guess I'm just more of a fan of her work wit The Sugarcubes.”

**

Recently, there has been one particular song that Pete's been playing. Repeatedly, and on a daily basis. 

“What is it about that one song? You play it all the time.” Patrick asked Pete once. 

The bassist just blushed and shrugged. “It just makes me think of you.”

Patrick didn't really think too much of that reply. A lot of things reminded Pete of Patrick. 

**

“Hey Trick, come with me. I wanna show you the song.” Pete said while tugging Patrick into their bedroom. 

“Which one? You mean Walkabout? Dude, you play it all the time. I've definitely heard it before.” 

“I know, but I wanna see show you what that song means to me.”

Patrick smiled. He had a feeling this was going to be good. 

**

Pete had Patrick completely undressed and spread out on top of their bed. The bassist was equally nude and running his hands and mouth over every inch of Patrick's face, neck, and chest. While continuing his ministrations, Pete reached one hand over and pressed play on his phone and soon the familiar chipper notes of the song’s intro piped on the Bluetooth speaker system. 

While the song played, Pete whispered along...breathing the lyrics into Patrick's skin while they writhed their hips together. 

**

I admire the curves,  
The golden landscape.  
I wanna be there  
Right with you.  
That's where I'm staying,  
Where no-one can find me  
In the depths of the valleys  
Magnificent landscape

Delicious boy,  
With animal eyes,  
Beautiful buttocks,  
Haunting movements.  
But the thing that makes me love you  
Is the unforgettable smell of your skin.

There's a hole and there's a stick.  
There's a cove and there's a ship,  
That goes in and out of the harbour.

The heavy pear,  
Totally ripe.  
Adorable fruits  
So generous.  
This is where I'm staying,  
Where no-one can find me,  
In the depths of the valleys.  
Magnificent landscape.

Delicious boy,  
With animal eyes,  
Beautiful buttocks,  
Haunting movements.  
But the thing that makes me love you  
Is the unforgettable smell of your skin.

**

Patrick definitely preferred The Sugarcubes, now.


End file.
